Shounen Ojou
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Konoha es un pueblo, donde desde los ultimos 100 años solo han gobernado mujeres. Despues de su huida del castillo, la heredera al trono se topa con un rubio en particular,que no es nada comun y corriente,ya que,es IGUAL a ella!.Que se esconde tras el castillo?,y cual es la verdad tras esos 100 años de mandato femenino?,Quien es en realidad ese rubio de ojos azules?


Hii hii!

De nuevo aqui yop con un nuevo fic

Que espero y les guste. No me hecho un choro y mejor a leer

Explicaciones al final favor de leerlas w!

* * *

**Prologo**

Desde tiempos remotos Konoha ha sido un pueblo pacifico, siendo liderado por una monarquía, desde aproximadamente los últimos 100 años, solo al mandato han estado mujeres, ya que los únicos descendientes que ha tenido la familia real son solo de Genero Femenino.

Pero en el presente, los donceles y hombres no tienen voz ni voto. El Feminismo esta a su máximo nivel, y muchas de las mujeres se lo toman demasiado enserio, al punto de tratar como un mero objeto al sexo opuesto.

Aun así, también hay mujeres que no se toman muy enserio la era en la que viven y los tratan como sus iguales.

Uzumaki Naruto es un huérfano que fue adoptado por uno de los conocidos de sus difuntos padres, Jiraya Sennin, un campesino común que se gana de buena manera la vida cultivando frutas y verduras quien se autoproclama su abuelo.

Uchiha Sasuke, sirviente en el castillo real, ha estado a lado de la princesa desde que usa pañales, aun cuando el los usaba también. Desde pequeño estuvo a su lado, estudiando con ella y llevándola por un buen camino, toda su vida la a dedicado a apoyarla, pero aun debajo de ese caparazón de frialdad y arrogancia que siempre trae puesto, hay un sentimiento, un sentimiento que se supone debería estar muerto y no existir.

Namikaze Naruko heredera del trono, nieta de la actual reina Tsunade, quien por extrañas circunstancias ha caído enferma y no se puede levantar de la cama; ya que su madre murió al darle a luz, y su padre murió por una extraña enfermedad ella será la próxima en gobernar Konoha. Como tutor ha quedado su tío, hermano menor de su padre, Hatake Kakashi, quien por causa de la enfermedad de la reina ha tenido que dar la cara en los asuntos políticos hasta que ella cumpla su mayoría de edad y tome su lugar como Reina de Konoha, además es quien actualmente se autoproclama su padre.

Hebi Orochimaru, un tipo sospechoso que pertenece al concejo real del palacio y que al parecer ha aprovechado la enfermedad de la Reina para poder hacer sus movidas por debajo de el agua… que es lo que oculta, que es aquello que quiere lograr y que no puede ser revelado?

Pero…

Que tienen que ver todos estos personajes entre si y que los relaciona?

Que secretos oculta el castillo, cual es el pasado de la familia real y cuales son las razones para que solo halla descendientes femeninos dentro de la realeza?

Esto es mera coincidencia o… hay algo mas?

- sorprendido- Naruko-Hime, el es…

- Quienes son ustedes…-dijo saliendo de entre las sombras y bajo la luz de la luna revelando sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y su cabello rubio- Hime?

- abre los ojos de sobremanera sorprendida- E-es imposible

- retrocede un paso confundido- p-porque tu te pareces a mi?

Y así es como todo comenzó.

* * *

Bien... no me maten XD

Se que es muy corto pero es como una introduccion de los personajes y de la historia.

Esto sera un NaruSasu, que quede claro por si las dudas xD y la historia -o almenos lo que llevo de ella- va avanzando lento, pero es seguro que les pondre sus emotivos, amados y anelados momentos NaruSasu

& esta inspirado en el manga con el mismo nombre, que creeo que de yaoi no tiene nada XD -solo mucho fanservice e.e-, pero enserio, la historia es adictiva y esta genial muy recomendable c: aunque tarden mucho en actualizar capitulos :c

En realidad jamas me habia pasado pero... estoy escribiendo 4 Fic's! D:

No se como llege a esto -w-, aunque solo estoy subiendo dos, este va incluido xD

La realidad es que esta historia lleva años enpolvandose en una carpeta de mi computador; hace unos dias abri el documento para releerlo y la inspiracion llego a mi! -wii~~ \(°w°)/-

De 11 hojas que tenia no se como llego a 57!. Escribi sin siquiera darme cuenta de cuanto y dije: "bien porque no?, hagamos el intento para ver como toman la histora las leectoras y si es de su gusto"

Tal vez si tarde un tiempo en actualizar porque de repente me dan mis bloqueos mentales y ya no se como continuar -_- y cuando me pasa eso me frustro y de alguna manera logro continuar, pero claro despues de muuuuuuuchhhhhoooo tiempo (-u-)Uu y de que retomo la inspirasion despues de que algo me la de, cofcof noches de desvelo leyendo fanfictions, viendo anime y yaoi cof cof XD!

Bien sin mas me despido, nos leemos en otros de mis fics!

Las amodoro c:

Matta nee~~! (OwO)7

Menko Out!

Reviews?


End file.
